The Silent Twins
by snowflakeangel21
Summary: Hiccup and Hicca are twin siblings who have been taking care of themselves for years, with a workaholic and distant father they can only depend on each other. Until a terrible tragedy changed a sibling's life forever. (Sporadic Updating)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**i am starting a completely new story something i have never done before, but look foward to spending time on this one. Before i had done something terribly wrong that got me on the FF wanted list...luckily i deleted it and hopefully it will never happen again...**

**Please review and enjoy first chapter!**

* * *

The summer day diminishes as the deep blue of the night sky emerges bringing the luminous stars flowing smoothly across the now near black surface. The pale, full moon rises engulfing the small town of Berk sending the silver light to shine upon the houses. But one home in particular was brighter than most.

Through the shadowy window a silhouette of a small person is seen looking out the window of the three storage house. The auburn hair stuck to his face covering his forest green eyes as he stares at the darkness of the night, the peace and comfort of the stars bringing a small smile upon his freckled face. The boy then looks at his watch and signed. It said half eleven a time for a fourteen year old boy to be sleeping for school tomorrow, but he couldn't.

A small creak of the door filled his ears and his eyes wander seeing a lookalike of himself every time he looked in the mirror, only difference she was a female and his twin sister. The girl smiled at him going toward her bed which is next to a small cabinet that is placed between the two beds.

A yawn escaped her mouth "Hiccup I think it's time we went to sleep we have school". Hiccup shook his head "not yet Hicca, I want to stay up a little bit longer". She simply stared knowing she could not stop him so she said something else. "He's late again isn't he?" Hiccup walked to his own bed pulling back the dark blue covers and leaned against the headboard. He turned to see his younger twin pull her knees up to her chest; even though it was dark Hiccup could still see her ocean blue eyes from the light in the room.

He could also see the downcast expression as Hicca kept her sight on the brown panel door. Following her gaze Hiccup said "I'm sure he just got held up in traffic he will be here soon". She said nothing. Silence echoed the room; it wasn't heavy, but calm as they waited for that someone to come home.

Then they heard it, the sound of a car roaming quietly into the parking space of their home. Their ears hearing the door opening and the shuffle of keys scattered the table before large footsteps moved across the creaked lino towards the stairs. The room was now anxious, the twins just sitting hoping the man called father would open their door and say goodnight. The last creak of the stairs and the movement across the floor where the kids could now see the shadow of their father's feet at the bedroom.

They caught their breath as the man stood still for only a second, but the eyes of green and blue betrayed despair as the shadow moved away towards the room just down the hall. The opening and closing of a click proved that they will go another night without their father acknowledging that his children were still awake or even exist.

"I should have known, he never will notice us" Hicca said with dejection settling in her red covers facing the wall. Hiccup lay with his hands behind his head staring at the low ceiling with the still shining moon from the window. Hiccup wanted to believe a glimmer of hope that their father would see he still has kids; the thought vanished knowing it will never happen. Turning towards the right Hiccup Haddock the third fell in to dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for following my story**

**here chapter 2 enjoy!**

* * *

The ticking clock was all Hicca could hear in the classroom of Berk Academy, the only high school in the village. Due to the smaller amount of children age fourteen and upwards, the need for many classes were not necessary so about thirty teens are placed in the same lesson. Hicca stared out the window of the third floor building, the sky blue with clouds like snow moving with rhythm from the breeze swirling around the trees of spring.

What the girl wouldn't give to be outside instead of being stuck inside a cramped space with a teacher who is starting to realise nobody is paying attention to his lecture about the history of war. Another reason to be bored is the fact this is the only period without her twin. "_I wonder what Hiccup is doing?"_ she thought then grinned slightly "_he is probably doodling, I can never get him away from a sketchbook, any book if that"._

Hicca is not afraid to admit her brother is a bookworm; she loved that about Hiccup. So different and unique from their father, in addiction they both are. Looking at the clock above the teacher's head she saw it was 3 o'clock the bell is about to ring, time for the day to finish.

"Ok class I'll stop for now, don't forget the homework is due next week so work hard!" The kids scattered out the room before the bell even rung. Hicca waited for the others to leave before walking out across the hall to her locker. She saw the auburn hair and thin size of her twin opening his locker which is consequently next to hers. Her shoulder length hair swayed as she turned to stand next to Hiccup.

"How was the lesson called Maths?" Hiccup rolled his eyes "I do enjoy maths but when you hear the teacher repeat what happen in the last two lessons, I wanted to leap out the window. Good thing I bought my journal to erase my mind of torture". Hicca could only laugh at her brother's sense of humour".

"A journal, what are you a girl?" a sneered remark along with the snickering of his followers. The twins saw a pig-headed boy with a large head and brawn arms, he might have muscle but his brain is smaller than a baby. Unfortunately this boy named Snotlout also happens to be their cousin.

Hicca's blue eyes turned into a storm "What do you want Snotlout?" the boy shrugged "I don't want anything from you but the sister next to you". Hiccup frowned at the words but didn't reply. Snotlout small cold eyes stared at Hiccup. "Well going to answer my question or is Hicca the boy twin?" The pair of blonde twins behind Snotlout started laughing so Hiccup held out his arm when he saw his sister moving. "None of your business now leaves us alone". "Whatever" he answered knocking harshly into Hiccup's shoulder as he and his henchmen walked away.

"I really can't believe he is our cousin" she whispered when a crowd began to gather in the hallways. "Sadly he is from our father's side come on lets go home". They gathered their bags walking out the school entrance.

The light trailer of their footsteps could be heard and the wavering breeze circling their heads as they strolled slowly toward the house. "Do you really want to go home, it's not like anyone going to be there" said Hicca. "Do you want to go to the park for a while?" Hiccup saw her eyes brighten at the gesture. "Sure let's go!"

The park was the twin's favourite place to be. It was tranquil, smoothing for the mind after a stressful day. This is where the twins can be themselves.

Hicca heard laughter and saw a mother and father opposite them with a little girl on her daddy's shoulders and the mummy holding the baby. She wondered if her family was ever like that.

"Hiccup do you remember mum or dad ever holding us on their shoulders?" Hiccup saw the scenery and tried to picture it. But his mind was white, because there wasn't such a memory. "Sorry sis I can't knowledge that I have". He then smirked at Hicca. "But I vaguely remember a little girl wanting a piggyback ride with a loud demanding voice!"

A punch on the shoulder was his answer. "Very funny I liked that memory, one of the best!" their sound of happiness echoed around the park. A few giggles before coming to a stop.

"But then it all changed" the sorrow that claimed the girl's mouth knowing what she mean by the words. Hiccup just stared at the young family hoping in his heart that their situation would never happen to them. "Ah it did but we still have each other, I promise Hicca I will never let anything happen to you" Her eyes widened before grabbing Hiccup's hand.

"I can take care of myself you know, but since you are my twin I suppose I will protect you as well". Hiccup lopsided smile show his dimple as he squeezed her hand. They were inseparable, that will never change.

* * *

**Its a little longer than the first one but hopefully i have shown a bit of the character traits...i should have chapter 3 up tomorrow!**

**p.s stoick will appear in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 guys!**

**girlsrule and ****oouhfygr: i'm not sure if there will be a pairing i haven't worked out all the kinks of this story yet but keep reading hopefully ill surprised you!**

**tell me what you think!**

* * *

The twins spent more than two hours in the park actually they became so undisturbed by the quiet scenery another three hours had past, because they had fallen asleep. Hicca's head was resting on Hiccup's shoulder, the light snores coming out from his breathing. But when the boy opened his eyes he immediately noticed the sun disappearing behind the horizon, multiple glowing colours of red, orange and yellow camouflaging with purple and blue indicating more time had passed than they anticipated.

Hiccup shook his sister awake. "Hicca wake up" her glassy eyes gained more vision when she had woken and was a bit startled by the sunset. "How long were we asleep, what time is it?" 8:10 was what Hiccup saw when he looked at the watch on his left wrist. "Wow we been here a while".

He stretched his arms before getting up feeling the cramped muscle in his legs. Hicca did the same. "Come on lets go home, I'm now hungry after all that sleeping". Hiccup chuckled shaking his head following his twin out the park. Good thing the house was not far from the park only ten minutes away. Hicca was walking behind her brother when she suddenly bumped into his back.

"Hiccup whats wrong, why did you stop". Her expression must have been the same as his when she saw what was in from of them. A silver car of a Mercedes was parked in the garage, their dad was home. The twins were dumbfounded; their father was never home early, not in a long time so they were not sure how to take the news.

"I wonder how long he's been home." Hicca stated not really looking for an answer. They went to the door discovering that it was unlocked, opening the light grey panel door to a darken hallway with a small light coming from the kitchen. On one of the chairs was their father dark blue suit jacket that he always wears to work as a business man.

"Dad" Hicca calls. No answer back. "Dad where back" the boy got no respond either. Not wanting to call again they made their way to the fridge for food. It was then they heard the creak of the door and heavy pair of shoes going down the stairs. The twins bulky, muscle father height 6 foot 8 with a massive beard named Stoick came into view. Overall he towered the slim figures of his children.

They saw a scowl upon his face. "Where have you two been? If you were going out you could have at least told me, I didn't give you phones for nothing!" Stoick observe the slight flinch from his son and daughter but disregarded it.

"We been out since school dad, we never came home" said Hiccup whispered his posture now leaning against the table. He didn't look at his father when he spoke. But Hicca did. "We didn't know you were here because you are usually not home until around eleven or twelve so". The girl then found the gadgets on the fridge more amusing than her father's expression.

Stoick just sighed bringing a hand to bridge his nose. "Alright fine, look I have enough to deal with than worry about my two kids just because they like to wonder off. Get some food then go to bed". The twins stayed in their positions as their father made his way back into his room.

There was no at least your back safe or even a goodnight kids. There was nothing expect the cold atmosphere surrounding the air of the house. Hicca didn't open the fridge "I'm not hungry now" she smiled faintly at Hiccup. He didn't argue just grabbed two apples placing one in her hand.

"It will do for now, we won't starve" he said trying to lighten the mood but failing. As they reached their room they saw the small light coming from the bottom of their dad's room. They couldn't recollect any time that they had been in their father's room, if they did it was a faraway memory locked away in their hearts. The faded brown door closed behind them getting ready for an early night.

* * *

**I'm not trying to make Stoick seem like an abusive father but more like a cold person who doesn't understand his children but does love them type.**


	4. Chapter 4

**this chapter is stoick's scene!**

**i had over read my work and i think i need to work on hiccup and hicca expressions more so ill try and do better on the next chapter**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Stoick had always been a light sleeper. Any noise could wake the brawn man from his slumber. He was also a person who never slept in so getting up at half six every morning was just a normal occurrence to the man.

He went to the washroom to brush through the dread locks of red from his face and brush his teeth. His suit organized and hanging on the wardrobe, a three piece ebony. Once he was ready and got his papers arranged in proper order, the man exited the bedroom going down the hallway. His slippers stopped outside the twin's room.

Second or minutes had passed but Stoick didn't move. His light green eyes studied the door landing on the circle doorknob. He felt his hand twitch at his side; like it wanted to more towards the knob and twist. His face grimaced at the fact he can't even just open the door that held his teenage children inside.

He was afraid of looking into the room, because it has been a few years But the memories linger in his mind, a time when he did kiss his children goodnight or read them a story with the little twins sitting on one of the beds looking up at their huge father with innocent and awe expressions. He cherished them but then they became ultimately painful he couldn't handle it.

He stopped the affections, the hugs even the touch was driven away, all because his beloved and beautiful wife Valka was taken from him. Leaving him to raise two six year olds who didn't understand why their mummy was gone.

Eight years went by and the damage had been done. It should have never happened. Stoick should have put a stop to it. But the trauma of losing his love caused him to become oblivious to his surroundings, keeping his distance, neglecting his children through work.

Leaving before they woke for school and arriving late at night when they slept. Yesterday was a rare case being home at six, only to find the youngsters not home. He couldn't help the unease feeling inside his chest, mostly because he didn't actually know what his son and daughter did after school. But there was one conclusion; they were always together.

So when he heard the voices anger began to overcome the anxiety, the coldness is his speech when he spoke to his kids noticing the flinches which he overlooked. He was worried, concerned but he didn't show it. With a final glance he made them go to bed not seeing the crestfallen faces, the warmth of a father they dearly desired.

He has been stuck in this routine for too long it was difficult to change. It was so hard to express that he truly did love his boy and girl due to the ice that secured his emotions. So maybe that explains why he is standing outside the panel door.

But a peep wouldn't hurt right?

Just to see if his kids are still tucked away in bed.

Luckily no sound was made when accessing the room. The door opened wide due to his frame taking over. Straightaway he saw the curled up figure of his son with an arm behind his head used for a pillow, his small chest rising up and down on an even level. His head moving to the left, his daughter had vanished underneath the quilt, only a speck of brown hair sticking out, but he detected the movement of her body indicating she was breathing.

In his mind he wanted to stay and just simply stare, to take in the scenery of not only the room but the two very precious people inside, however his heart declined. It was becoming too much already for he doesn't only see them but Valka as well.

With a hand squeezing his heart, he quietly left the space and closed the door behind him. He lingered his rough hand on the door for a mere second before going down the stairs to get breakfast for another long day of work.

* * *

**i think i did well with this chapter but yeah i will leave the opinions up to you!**

**actually i thought it was a bit early to write about stoick's feelings but once i read over it, i realised it goes well from the last chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**I made this chapter longer than the rest because I realised I was not getting my point across for you guys to understand so I'm sorry about that.**

**after this chapter they will get better enjoy!**

* * *

If someone said that it snowed nine months of the year and hail the other three, you wouldn't believe such a thing. You would consider the statement as baloney. But it is true, so when the island of berk has a sunny day you defiantly make the most of it. Sadly they are infrequent.

And today was not one of those heat waves.

From inside the Haddock home the identical twins were in the living room. Hicca was sitting on the sofa watching TV but her face showed lack of apathy when switching through the channels . Her brother Hiccup was reading a book about dragons his favourite creatures, but he had not turn the page in a while.

Why there is such a gloomy atmosphere well it's because of the rain. And not just sprinkles of water sliding down the window, but a torrential pour down. The rain battered the roof like bullets trying to find holes. The twins were lucky it was the weekend so they did not have to leave school in this deluge, but it's only four o'clock so that left them another predicament.

"I'm bored" said Hicca frowning leaning on her hand.

Hiccup put his book down "Well what do you want to do?" when she shrugged he replied "how about a film, a trilogy to keep us busy". Hicca thought for a moment then nodded going to the cd cabinet to pick a movie. Hiccup went to the fridge and grabbed two cans of Pepsi when he came back and recognized what they were going to watch, he grinned.

"Riders of Berk?" he sat down while Hicca put the disk in. "Yeah we loves these episodes and it will get through the rest of this awful day. Just another eight hours until bedtime!" He chuckled in a gleefully way "Unless of course the rain stops, hopefully it will".

As the fifth episode came up the twins found their bodies bedded in the sofa. The volume of the TV overpowering the sound of water beating against the house became a snug atmosphere that when time travelled without their knowledge, they didn't see the rain had stopped sending the sunlight coming towards window with a warmth sensation.

"Hey look the weather has changed". Hicca exclaimed getting her stiff body off the sofa. She looked out the window and discerns that the clouds were beginning to lighten making them look like swollen thick snow. When they descended with unnatural slowness the sun steamed it way through sending bolts of gold around berk.

With excitement she grabbed Hiccup's arm forcefully dragging him off the sofa. "Come on lets go out for a while before another load of floods appear". With their coats button up, trainers on their feet the twin set off out the house to enjoy the damp fresh air.

But the pleasant scenery didn't last for long. They only made it to the corner of the road when hearing the obnoxious voice of their dear older cousin.

"Well, well what do we have here?" a groan escaped their mouths as they turned their heads to see Snotlout along with the dim-witted blonde twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"What do you want Snotlout" Hiccup stated trying to keep his tone of voice level.

Snotlout's head bends to the right, his black greasy hair falling in his eye. "Nothing much just wants to see how my loser cousins are". This caused the yellow-haired twins to snicker.

Hicca narrowed her eyes. "We are fine Snotlout, now if you please move will be on our way". Coldly the Haddock twins walked away only for Hicca to yelp. Snotlout grasp her arm.

"Hey I haven't finished talking here!" she wince when his hand tighten. "Let go of me!" Hiccup was angry; he collided with Snotlout knocking him to the side releasing his hold on Hicca. His forest eyes travelled to her arm seeing a light fade of a bruise. "Are you ok?" he said. Hiccup saw her own blue eyes a little alarmed by what had happened.

"I'm fine this is nothing" albeit she didn't sound reassuring herself. Hiccup scowled at his Cousin. "What are you doing touching my sister?!" Snotlout looked stumped at the furious glare Hiccup sent him.

The one thing you should never do and that is mess with someone's sibling.

He smirked at the protectiveness. "I can do what I want and besides nobody would care nor come to your rescue because everybody hates you!" Snotlout disregarded the way their bodies quivered at his words. Because in their hearts they knew it was true.

"I know your dad doesn't care, I bet he would be happy if you two just die like your mother".

The punch was so quick he staggered backwards landing on his rear. He couldn't comprehend what just happened. His thin-frame of a cousin had struck him, and he wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Snotlout had thrown his muscle body at Hiccup who tried to defend himself. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were dumbstruck and Hicca tried to stop the fight.

"Guys stop it!"

When she seized Snotlout to get him away from her brother, he thrust his arm out with such power Hicca sprawled off the pavement on to the road.

And car sliding on the road was heading their way. Hicca shut her eyes as the lights of car blocked her vision; her body paralyzed from sheer panic of being run over. But instead she was flying after a mega force to her side gliding her safely but harshly across the other side of the pavement.

She never saw the revolting purple and the blood flowing down her left leg broken in the landing, and how her left hand bent in an awkward angle. She didn't feel it because it was all a dream. A dream of her beloved brother hitting the bonnet of the car before half of his body buried underneath.

It wasn't in her mind, it was reality. Her brother was hit by a car saving her life.

* * *

**this should clear things up about where i am going with this and yes there will be fatherly stoick**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys thanks for the reviews I appreciate it!**

**as I wrote this I noticed that hiccup's part is small less than 400 words so instead off adding more I'm going to do hicca part aswell...enjoy!**

**and another thing my grammar is not good and I am looking for a beta. A little late but if anyone willing to help me then please message me!**

* * *

Hiccup could hear lots of noises, and screaming but everything was all unfocused. His body was aching and numb at the same time.

He tried moving his head but felt dizzy like the waves from a beach. Hearing voices and one of them telling him not to move so he doesn't. Hiccup couldn't make out the words when the man asked for his name but after a few repeats he responded.

Another person was on the phone but he paid no attention, his mind was wondering how he landed on the cold concrete with nearly his whole body underneath the car.

He couldn't remember, it was too much, the ringing in his ears. The pain devouring his body causing his vision to darken with black spots, he wanted to rest. Sleep off all the pain.

"Stay with us son, you will be alright" He couldn't listen, his head now getting heavy. The boy was losing power to stay awake.

But he did hear the siren of an ambulance and the flashes of blue, red and white. Then the shuffling of people's feet crowding around him. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Ok men lift up the front of the car so we can get him out quickly. He is losing too much blood on three, one, two and three!"

Hiccup gasped his eyes tightly shut. The agonizing pain from being moved had made it difficult for him to breathe. Quickly but gently one of the men picked him up bridal style and placed on a stretcher.

He could feel the blackness closing in, he was losing conscious.

A man wearing a green suit, a paramedic rushed over "Hey what about the girl, she is hurt as well. We should bring her in here with the boy".

They were talking about a girl, but Hiccup didn't know who. Until he felt a sharp pain he remembered.

The paramedic felt a small tug on his coat, he saw the boy trying to speak. He leaned down in front of his face hearing the word Hicca.

Seeing the confusion, Hiccup whispered it again. "My twin Hicca" when the man understood and walked away, Hiccup finally allowed his body to be swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

Hicca had not removed from her place. Not since seeing her brother being trampled by the vehicle.

Right now she was immobilized, she couldn't feel the throbbing pain in her wrist, which was now a dark deep purple due to the swelling. Her leg was worse off. The gash below her knee was bright red and raw, the blood was still flowing like a waterfall.

She could not comprehend what was happening or just didn't want to believe it.

Her ears were numb, her eyes seeing everything but not hearing what people were saying. Some standing mumbling to each other and others taking picture of the horrific scene.

Hicca tried to move, to see if her brother was ok, alive. Her body received a wakeup call when she moved her leg. The pain was immense, her head spinning from the blood loss.

She racked up a powerful cough making her chest become constricted. She began wheezing trying to calm down, but her body was going into shock.

The girl never saw a man come out of ambulance straight towards her.

He grabbed her face gently. "It will be ok, just take a slow deep breath for me ok" With a struggle she duplicated the man, her breathing still painful but better.

"We are going to put you in the same ambulance as the boy alright, everything will be fine". Her eyes were losing focus, the exhaustion taking over.

"Hiccup m-my brother" she muttered softly to the man. He nodded putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be back in a moment, focus on your breathing ok" he rushed off to the man about to put Hiccup in the ambulance.

Hicca eyes were dropping and her body was falling. The blackness had overpowered her just as the man came back and quickly grabbed the girl before she fell on the pavement.

* * *

**what do you think? i checked it over twice so there should not be any mistakes!**

**I didn't want to make the crash scene so big because of the hospital part but I liked what I had written!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! chapter 7 enjoy!**

* * *

Getting up in the morning and going to work, an everyday routine for Stoick. But today was entirely different, this day changed his life.

And it was all down to the news.

_A middle-age woman wearing a black suit and her brown hair tied up in a bun had appeared on the screen. "We received some terrible news of a boy who is injured after being hit by a car. Witnesses stated that the boy had pushed his sister out the way to protect her and taken the damage for himself"_

Stoick filled his coffee up from the machine; he thought nothing of the crash. People died all the time, it was a phenomenon.

But the woman had not finished speaking.

_"The girl named Hicca, aside from being in shock has a broken wrist and leg, but her brother Hiccup is critically injured and suffered severe blood loss. They are both taken to the nearest hospital". _

The cup had slipped out of his hand, the coffee spreading over the laminate flooring of the cafeteria. He could feel his heart palpitating getting louder and louder, blocking out the muttering of the other residents in the café. His fingers were trembling and his legs were like jelly. He defiantly did not want to accept that his children names were the ones mention on the screen.

But then he started running, his huge body exiting the building making his way to the car. His hands were sweating due to the hold of the steering wheel, as he swerved past the cars to get to the hospital. His eyes were wide and his breathing was uncontrollable. Stoick's thoughts were solely on his son and daughter.

After parking he went through the automatic doors towards the reception desk. "Miss, my son and daughter Hiccup and Hicca, are they alright".

Stoick said the statement so fast the woman had to recap to herself realising what he just said.

"Are you their father?" she said politely but showing boredom as she did this all the time.

"Yes please tell me what happened?"

She opened her mouth but closed it when a man wearing a white coat appeared. He held a clip board in his right hand. His hair was short and black sticking to his neck and light brown eyes covered by thin-framed glasses.

"Judging by what I heard you are the father correct? My name is Mr. Reynolds. Please follow me I'll show you to their room".

Stoick followed the doctor into a lift up to the third floor. They only turned the corner but for him it felt like forever, walking down the long corridor before finally reaching a white door with a number plate saying 310.

The doctor looked at Stoick with a stern, serious expression.

"I must warn you Mr Haddock-"

"Please call me Stoick".

"Alright then Stoick, I must warn you that your daughter Hicca is awake but still a little shocked by what has happened. So just be careful how you speak to her".

Mr. Reynolds continued when he nodded in understanding.

"And your son I'm afraid it is not good news. Right now your son is in the emergency care unit. He had suffered a serious blow to the head but thankfully no blood clots in the brain. His left elbow has fractured and three broken ribs, which is placing a strain on his lungs so he will be on an oxygen tube. But are main concern is his left leg".

Stoick was literally trying to stay…well stoic. But the information was unendurable especially the last part.

"What do you mean his leg?" The doctor pushed up his glasses, his eyes filled with sympathy as he spoke.

"Hiccup leg is badly damaged. We believe that the tyre had crushed his leg not to mention the pavement. We are doing what we can to save it but there is an infection, so I'm afraid we have to do the alternative"

Stoick's voice began to quiver "What are you saying?"

"To save his life we have to amputate his leg".

The ice enclosed around his heart had shattered. His emotions set free leaving the poor bulk of a man to lean against the wall for support. "No" the word barely spoken from his mouth.

The doctor sighing running a hair through his hair. "I am sorry Stoick but this is for the best. Can I have your permission to follow through this?"

Stoick's hand clenched and unclenched, his voice stuck inside his throat. He was angry that it came to this, his only boy losing a limb, because some man had lost control of his automobile.

But it was the only option; he wanted his only son to live.

With a solemn voice Stoick replied with a yes.

He didn't see the man walk away when he got the confirmation. He just thought of son's reaction when founding out his foot is missing.

Not waiting another second Stoick opened the door, immediately he saw his brown-haired daughter looking out the window. Her arm below the elbow was in a red cast and her leg lifted up from the bed was also red. She had an IV drip in her right forearm to keep her dehydrated.

"Hicca" it was quiet but she heard it. Her head whipped round so fast it was surprising she didn't click her neck.

To see her astounded expression at the fact her own father was at the door made him flinch.

He took a step forward calling his daughter's name again.

Hicca's face began to crumble. Her blue eyes were watery. A single tear falling down her face, another and then another. Soon the girl was sobbing.

The unexpected reaction cause Stoick to halt, his daughter crying. Regrettably he couldn't remember the last time he heard her cry. Albeit with the horrendous experience that had taken place only today, no wonder his girl was in a bawling state.

His face started to mimic hers. The unshed tears ready to cascade down his own face.

The stiff posture of his daughter shouldn't have shocked him when he hugged her but it did. He tighten his hold rocking her gently, lifting his hand to her hair stroking it up and down. She started to relax fitting her arms around half of his large frame.

"I'm here Hicca, I'm here". The sobs subsiding as she sank deeper into her father's arm.

The smile when Stoick kissed her forehead was enough to prove that she was truly loved.

* * *

**Aww I am happy with the development of stoick and hicca so far...well hope you like it as well!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have doubled-checked and I think my grammar is alright, but of course if you have your own opinions then please fill free to tell me...enjoy!**

* * *

All hiccup could hear was a beeping sound, repeating over and over.

It was annoying to say the least but then his ears began picking up more vibrations.

_What are these noises?_

Hiccup wanted to open his eyelids but discovered he couldn't. His memories were fuzzy and why his body would not respond he didn't understand.

_Why can't I move?_

_Why I am I like this?_

_What happened to me?_

Then he heard it, a voice swirling around his body repeating only one name.

"Hiccup"

_Whose voice is that?_

_And where have I heard it before?_

"Hiccup wake up, please don't leave me"

_I know that voice, it's Hicca!_

_But why is she crying?_

Hiccup felt an urge in his body feeling the movement. His body was reacting!

_My sister is she alright?_

_Has someone hurt her?_

"I know you can hear me Hiccup please brother"

_Come on body listen to her and wake up!_

The bright emerald eyes of Hiccup had startled Hicca who clutched her chest.

His breathing panting when an electrical shock passed through his body.

"Doctor, Hiccup has come around!"

With his breathing under control, he saw a black-haired doctor possibly around his thirty's coming towards him.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" Hiccup wince when the doctor shined a light in his sunken eyes.

"My body is sore and it's hard to keep my eyes open" He could feel the scratching against his throat from being unused.

"Ah I'm afraid you will feel like this for a while but we will give you medication to help with the pain". The doctor wrote on his clip board taking notes.

"As for now I advised you to get some more sleep. I'll be back to check on you both later".

Hiccup saw he was wearing a light blue gown with an IV in his right forearm and felt the uncomfortable tube that went up his nose, an oxygen tube. A blue cast that covered his whole left arm only seeing the tip of his fingers and his bottom half covered by a blanket.

"Are you sure you are ok?" she said genuinely.

Hiccup could see his sister wearing a pink gown instead of blue and her casts being red. Her eyes were sunken as well.

Hiccup nodded "I'm fine, just worry about yourself.

She snorted at the remark. "Hiccup you are more injured than I am. So of course I'm going to worry"

He laughing softly at his stubborn sister, they were both alike in many ways.

Then he heard the door opening, a man walked in.

"Hicca I bought some food maybe we-"He paused.

The man walking in was Stoick who saw his son leaning against the pillow, his eyes stunned yet amazed that their father was here.

He could only feel dishearten, because his daughter had the same expression.

"Hiccup" his speeches were usually so bold and boisterous but today it was low and dispirited.

Hiccup watched his father come round the other side of the bed so he could also see Hicca.

"Son"

A brush of a hand swept Hiccup's brown soft hair away from his face then landing on the boy's cheek.

"You had me worried there for a second, but I believed that you would open your eyes eventually".

The sincerity, heartfelt feeling his father was giving him left Hiccup dumbstruck. His mouth trying to speak but no words could express the emotions in his heart.

He had always wanted the love and affection from his father. Although he wished a car accident wasn't something he had in mind, but either way his father was here.

It was then his father mention something strange.

"I'm glad the surgery went well".

_Surgery, what surgery?_

Stoick saw Hiccup raise his eyebrow in confusion. And then saw his daughter's frantic face.

"Oh" all he could say.

"Surgery, what do you mean?". Hiccup could feel something was missing, it never noticed before but now he felt like a part of him was lost. The sensation in his left leg was gone!

Quickly he pulled back the covers and just choked when seeing half of his leg had vanished leaving an empty space.

"My-my" Hiccup's mind turned negative at the things he couldn't do anymore.

_How can I walk around with only one leg?_

_I can even walk again!_

_Will I be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life!_

Stoick pulled the quilt back over the stump when he saw Hiccup panic-stricken. Gently he grabbed Hiccup's face rubbing his thumb across smoothly.

"Hiccup, son you have to calm down"

"But my leg it's -"

"I know son but I need you to trust me. We will get through this!".

Hiccup let his body loosen, the anxiety leaving his body. He fell back against the pillow his eyes struggling to stay open.

The warm lips on the forehead sent the boy into a peaceful sleep.

Stoick smiled looking a second longer at his still son before getting up going to Hicca.

"Dad, did you mean that?"

Stoick raised an eyebrow the bag of food he bought now on the side table.

Hicca's eyes held trust and promise "about us getting through this?"

Taking her hand and kissing her forehead was the answer.

The family was progressing slowly taking one step at a time.


	9. AN

**Hi everyone**

**I just want to point out that I now have a beta**

**and she is working hard on my chapters because my weakest is grammar**

**chapter 9 maybe out today or tomorrow**

**but the next one could be another 2 or 3 days**

**I'm saying because I am not on hiatus, as I love writing this story **

**so please don't give up on me**

**thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back!**

**And I have to thank my wonderful beta dragonblade152 for doing a good job!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Three days had passed since the terrible crash that transformed the Haddock family. Hiccup was recovering splendidly inside the village's hospital. He was more alert and aware of his surroundings. But that left another problem. Hiccup was starting to squirm.

Hiccup had never been the type of person to sit still for long. He and Hicca had been filled with curiosity since they learn how to walk. Always exploring, touching and occasionally breaking things around the house, a situation that came to a stop after what happened to their mother.

And so, despite the fact the boy should be resting, he complained to Hicca about bedsores. And of course she just ignored him and continued reading one of the magazines a nurse had kindly set on the table beside them.

Fortunately his lungs had healed enough that the oxygen tube was removed yesterday. After coughing up a lot of mucus and vomiting twice, he was almost ready to try solid foods.

To past the time he decided to see what channels the TV had on.

"I wouldn't turn the television on," Hicca advised, keeping her eyes on the magazine.

"Why not?" Hiccup said, turning towards his sister sitting in her bed on the left. Hicca had also become more active and responsive compared to a few days ago. And, like her twin, the sarcastic comments had returned.

"Because we're the news of the world. People just love us!" she laughed, shaking her head.

Intrigued by the assumption, Hiccup pressed the TV button, leading to the news.

"Mark, I've heard a remarkable story of fourteen year old twins who were caught in a near fatal accident. Bystanders state that the boy was a hero, saving his sister when the driver swerved across the road. The police announced that the driver had high levels of alcohol in his bloodstream and has been sentenced to five years in prison and a year of community service."

"Wow, it must have been a miracle to survive that. Maybe the heavens have given him another chance to live. Now back to you Kieran."

Hicca looked up, shrugging her shoulder. "You see what I mean. We're all over the news. We must be famous!"

Hiccup went from one channel to another, seeing more reporters talking about them. However, what the man said had caught his attention, about a miracle and heaven. It was like a sign telling him he had survived and had another chance to live!

He hoped with all his heart that a better relationship with his dad would materialize. Speaking of Stoick, the man had turned nocturnal, staying up all night to keep an eye on his injured children. It took much convincing on Hicca's side to get their dad to go home and have a shower and a decent night's sleep. But knowing Stoick, he would be back by evening.

Hicca closed the magazine and placed it back on the table. She pressed the button to lower the upper part of the bed so she could stare at the white ceiling.

"Honestly, I don't remember much. It hurts sometimes when my brain wants to figure out how everything came to be, but I for some reason I do remember fighting Snotlout."

There was a few seconds of silence before Hicca said, "Do you wonder if Snotlout said anything about the crash?"

Being careful with the IV in his arm, Hiccup scrubbed his hair and sighed. "I don't know, Hicca. There is a possibility. We know what Snotlout is like, but I also believe he wouldn't make up a false rumor."

The conversation stopped when the door slid open and the nurse came in with their dinner.

They were given three choices for dinner and for dessert. Today was chicken soup, roast chicken with potatoes and peas, or beef stew.

Hiccup grimaced when the chicken soup was placed in front of him. It did not look appetizing. He could swear his sister was grinning because she had the roast chicken. When the woman left Hiccup pushed the tray away.

"They don't put any flavor in the soup. It's like eating water."

Hicca smirked at her brother's exaggerating pout, taking a bite of the chicken. "Oh come on. It can't be that bad."

"Says the girl who's stuffing her face," he mumbled. "Why don't you try the soup then?"

Hicca put the fork to her lips, her head slightly tilted to the right. "Let me think. No."

He glared at her, folding his arms. "This is the last time I save you!" he said, though he knew it would never be the last.

"Are you two arguing?" Stoick walked in with a bemused look on his face. It was a rarity to see the siblings argue.

"He's just mad because they won't give him solid food," Hicca said.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, folded his arms and looked away from Hicca's innocent expression.

Chuckling at his kids, Stoick grabbed a chair to see closer to Hiccup. "Hospital food is not appealing, son, but don't worry. Tomorrow Mr. Reynolds said you can have the same as Hicca."

Hiccup relaxed his shoulders and put his hands in his lap. "They don't need to baby me. I'm fine." He didn't see the concerned looks they were giving him.

Hiccup's face was tilted up by a large hand, and he found himself staring in the eyes of his father. "It's only been three days, Hiccup. You've been in intensive care and your wounds have not healed enough for you to go home, and there's also your leg."

It was still hard for Hiccup to admit that his left foot was gone forever. Low-spirited, he apologized for being a little selfish about wanting to leave the hospital. This resulted in getting a kiss on the forehead.

"It's alright, it will take time. For now you have to eat this soup."

With a groan Hiccup did as he was told. It did not taste as bad as he thought it would, and there was a little bit of seasoning.

"So I'm guessing you like it, judging by your face," Hicca said, now finished with her food.

With the spoon still in his mouth, Hiccup replied, "It's good, I guess."

Stoick just laughed, gently rubbing his son's auburn hair, before sitting in between his children with his own food.

* * *

**The hospital food is true for people who haven't had dinner at hospital, you get to pick 1 out of 3 meals and I have to say the food was actually nice.**

**Their relationship is improving...right now it's all happy family but there will be some angst coming up soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanking my lovely beta another chapter for you guys!**

**I have made up a plan on how this is story is going to go. The next few chapters will separate hiccup and hicca so they can have a one on one relationship with their father. And the affects it will have on the twins to be without eachother for a few weeks...enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Hicca, who was sitting in a wheelchair with her left leg resting upwards to keep it from bending. She had changed out of the hospital gown into regular clothing their father had brought to the hospital.

It had been two weeks, and yesterday a nurse came into the room announcing that Hicca was well enough to rest at home as long as she put no strain on her body and took her medication twice a day. Mr. Reynolds was concerned about their weight, but believed they were in capable hands.

For this reason Hiccup was giving her the cold shoulder.

"It's not fair," he said, crossing his arms like a small child.

Hicca smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, it will only be for a while longer. Even though you are off the oxygen tube you have not yet fully recovered."

Hiccup unfolded his arms and sighed. "I know. I just don't want to be here for another four to six weeks. I would rather be with you at home."

"Doctors are persistent. They will keep you here if they feel you are not ready to leave. All you need to do is be a good little boy and do as you are told." She smirked at Hiccup, who mouthed what she said.

"Your sister is right, son," Stoick said, grinning at Hiccup as he mumbled about his family ganging up on him. "Once I get Hicca settled I'll be back the day after tomorrow. You try and get some more sleep, OK?" He ran a thumb across Hiccup's face and gave his forehead another kiss to calm him down.

To be honest Hiccup was afraid without his sister being beside him. Every time he turned left she was there, but now it felt like he was being left behind. Thankfully his father reassured him.

"Alright." Stoick pulled the covers up to his son's chest, carefully missing his left arm and the IV.

Hicca asked Stoick to push her round to Hiccup's bed so she could place her hand on his chest. "We are not far away and I will definitely come and visit you, I promise. Don't do anything stupid, understand?"

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup replied, "Of course, your highness. As you request."

She gave his hand a squeeze before letting go. "OK, I'm ready to leave."

Stoick pampered Hiccup with another set of kisses. Hiccup laughed, trying to shove him away out the door.

Silence was his only company now, and it made him uneasy. Sure he had the nurses and doctors poking and prodding him, but he didn't feel safe.

He felt a little hot and his heart rate was increasing. He had promised Hicca he would not do anything stupid so he took a few deep breaths, feeling his body sinking in the cot. Once he was calm, Hiccup closed his eyes for some sleep.

* * *

Hicca was feeling a mix of emotions as she came out of the hospital. She was perturbed by her brother not coming home with her, happy to feel the wind blowing around her, and overwrought at the fact she was with her father alone.

Her brain couldn't comprehend at all when she was actually alone with her father, not even for a minute. People said she and Hiccup only had one shadow because they were never apart.

This thought frightened her.

She jumped slightly as Stoick removed her from the wheelchair and placed her in the passenger side of the silver Mercedes.

"Did I hurt you?" he said.

The guilt and concern in his green eyes made Hicca's heart flutter with warmth. "No I'm fine. I just can't wait to be home."

Placing the wheelchair in the boot, Stoick drove his car slowly down the road to their house, which was luckily only ten minutes away. He parked outside their three-story home, picked up his daughter, and unlocked the door with one hand.

To Hicca the house felt different. The cold scent had been replaced with loneliness. She wondered if her father stood outside their bedroom door every night, hoping and praying for his children's safe recovery. She also hoped the scent of the house would change into something more pleasant.

Hicca was placed on the sofa, her leg propped up by a cushion. "Are you hungry? Would you like to eat something?"

She still had to get used to her dad's benevolent behaviour, as it had been a number of years.

Stoick noticed her eyes were focusing around the room and her hand was swirling around a lock of her light brown hair. No child should be afraid to speak to their parents. It was heartbreaking for Stoick to see his only girl confined.

Hicca felt her father's hand picking up the strand of hair she had. Looking up at his face, she saw sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

She felt her heart skip a beat at the dejection in his voice. Her father had always been strong, a person who hardly showed his emotions. He was a man who worked hard at his job to support his children financially, but emotionally Stoick was hardly there for them. The fact her father was sitting on the sofa giving her this love and attention showed he was making an attempt to reconnect their relationship.

"To be honest dad, I-I'm a little nervous only because I haven't seen this side of you before. You were always so cold and distant with us that I don't really know what to think."

Hicca tensed as her father got up from the sofa. Fearing she said something wrong, she opened her mouth, but stopped when Stoick knelt on the floor in front of her. His large hands caressed her cheeks as he stared into her cerulean eyes.

"I love you, Hicca. You are my only daughter and you are so important to me. I am sorry, so sorry for what I did to you and Hiccup. I hope one day you can forgive this appalling excuse for a father."

Her eyes widened, seeing the pleading in his eyes, begging to be a part of her life again. She didn't stop the tears running down her face. Her small hands grabbed his meaty fingers. "I will never stop loving you dad, I'm just terrified that you will go back to the way things were when Hiccup is better and you will leave us again."

A full blown hug from Stoick was her answer. He rocked Hicca affectionately, whispering softly in her ear. He could feel her relax as he ran his hand through her hair.

Stoick stayed the same position, not moving his girl, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

**This chapter is mostly centered around hicca/stoick...but yeah tell me what you all think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize everyone for making you wait! my beta was busy and so was I. But on the plus note because my beta is starting school, i will try my best to work on my grammar so you guys don't have to wait another week for chapter 12...enjoy!**

* * *

Hicca remembered falling asleep in her father arms on the sofa and then waking up at ten the next morning in her bed.

She carefully shifted her body to a sitting position, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She turned to the left to see Hiccup's bed empty and recalled he was still in the hospital. In between the beds was a brown wooden chair with a blanket on one of the arms. Hicca smiled with happiness at the fact that her father stayed through the night.

The door creaked open, revealing her bulky father. "You're awake. That's good. I was beginning to worry." He sat down on the bed and put his large hand on her cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

Being doted on was something Hicca would have to get used to, but she didn't mind the physical contact from her dad. "Yes, actually. I don't even know how I got up here."

A deep chortle escaped Stoick's mouth. "I couldn't wake you up. You didn't make a sound when I picked you up and put you to bed. Luckily you were breathing. Otherwise I might have had second thoughts."

She laughed at the joke. "I'm still here, dad. You don't have to worry about that."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know." His expression changed when he saw the distraught look on his daughter's face.

"Dad, I wish Hiccup was here."

Stoick softened, bringing his daughter into a hug. "He will be soon. Another two more weeks and he will be home where I can give him the same treatment I am giving you. So, are you ready to come downstairs?"

She nodded. Stoick swept her up with one arm and took her to the living room. Her eyebrow rose when she saw papers covering the kitchen table. "What are all these papers for?"

"I decided to bring my work home with me," he said as he sat Hicca on a chair instead of the sofa.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that. I would have been fine." She replied with a twist of her hair.

Trust was a major issue in this family, so for Stoick to see his daughter feeling discomfort by being in the same space as him was heart-wrenching. He was determined to be a better father and learn more about his two children.

"I want to be here, and besides, how can you move with a broken leg?" He was amused to see Hicca stick her tongue out.

"I'll think of something. Hiccup and I have always been fine." She winced, realizing what she said. She looked at her father. He smiled in understanding, but his eyes were disheartened.

"Well I'm here now. I won't leave you two alone again and that is final."

Hicca was glad the discussion ended before she made things worse.

"Want something to eat and drink?" he said, going to the fridge.

"Just orange juice for now, please."

He poured it into a glass and watched as she gulped it down. "Slow down, Hicca. You might choke." He patted her back as she began to cough.

"Sorry. I saw the orange and I felt thirsty," she said, grinning.

With a shake of his head, he picked her up and gently flopped her on the sofa. "I'll be in the kitchen. You watch some TV and try to sleep some more." He ran his fingers through her hair and placed another kiss on her forehead.

The TV was on, but she focused more on her father concentrating on his work. It was the first time she had seen him working. Usually he would either be upstairs in his bedroom or at the company.

The air around the house was getting warmer. She did not trust her father as much as her twin, but she now believed she was safe in the dad's presence.

When she thought of Hiccup, her chest started throbbing. It was a dull pain, but still uncomfortable. She tried to ignore it but the pain became sharp, causing her to gasp.

Stoick came over, grabbing her gently. "Hicca, what's wrong? Do you need to take your medication?"

Hicca couldn't speak. She clutched her chest, her eyes shut. Her breathing was harsh, like she was trapped.

"D-dad." After taking a few deep breaths, she calmed down.

"That's it. I'm calling the hospital!" Stoick reached for his phone, but her hand stopped him.

"Dad, I-I know you will find this weird but that wasn't me. I was pondering about Hiccup when my chest started to hurt. I have this agonizing feeling that Hiccup's in trouble. Please believe me!"

The desperation in her voice was enough for him to take hold of his daughter, seize the keys, and drive straight to the hospital. The receptionist saw Stoick put his daughter in a wheelchair but could not say anything because they left too quickly.

When they reached the third floor Stoick found Doctor Reynolds. "Mr. Reynolds!"

He looked surprised when he saw them. "Hello you two. Hicca, are you not well? Or have you both come to check on Hiccup?"

A severe nod was Hicca's answer. "Yes, sir. How is Hiccup? Is he any worse?"

The doctor was startled. "No. I checked him over half an hour ago. His heart rate is a little up but it is fine. His blood pressure is good and so is his blood sugar. The nurse also cleaned his leg. It's still red, but the scar looks healthier than before. Right now he is sleeping."

Hicca was glad for the great news, but she felt uneasy. Hiccup was recovering, and the doctor said he was fine. So why did she feel like this? Maybe she misjudged?

"Doctor, can you please check him again? My heart tells me something is wrong!" Dubious of her statement, he was going to assure she was mistaken when another doctor rushed over.

"Mr. Reynolds! Quickly, the patient in 310 is having a seizure!"

Mr. Reynolds stared at Hicca in shock. The girl was petrified, tears welling up in her eyes.

Gripping his daughter's wheelchair, Stoick ran with the doctor to the room to see five people surrounding his son. Unfortunately, both of them had a clear view of Hiccup. His eyes rolled in the back of head, his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Get the oxygen tube on now!" With a struggle the mask was on his face. Stoick watched in horror as the doctors and nurses held Hiccup's fragile body.

"His blood pressure is rising and so is his heart rate. We need to calm him down!"

Without permission Stoick sprinted over, telling them to move so he could place Hicca next to her brother. Tears streaming down her face, she took Hiccup's sweaty face in her hands.

"It's me, Hiccup. I'm here. I'm your sister and I left you here by yourself. I am so sorry, brother. With all my heart I will stay by your side, so please live." The seizure decreased, the trembling stopped, and Hiccup's eyes closed.

Silence spread across the room except for Hicca, who collapsed into a sobbing fit. She had known that her twin was in trouble, that he needed her. And she was not there. Hicca's cry echoed as she registered that her brother had nearly died.

* * *

**Indeed i am a horrible person, made you guys wait and nearly kill hiccup! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys ****My beta started school today so I'm giving her a break and will write the chapters myself.**

**I ****have read this over and over and I believe the chapter is acceptable (for my grammar anyway)**

**all I say is please review, tell me if you hate it, you like it, tell me about my grammar so I can work on it, give me pointers on how to improve! it's all I ask so anyway enjoy!**

* * *

What is an eternity? It is an everlasting matter of time that humans could not comprehend. Time does exist but it goes on forever. Despite the never-ending sequence humans life is uncontrollable and inevitable; we live and we die. But the future is conceptual and for one girl she prayed with her hands on her chest that the future would give an answer.

Two days have passed since the seizure that left Hiccup in a near-fatal condition. The serene voice of his sister had calmed his immune system to stabilise. Despite the oxygen mask his breathing left a strain on his lungs, exhaling gulps of air had proven difficult.

Hicca watched her brother's chest flow with irregular rhythm. His pale, sunken face with small amount of perspiration on his hairline, revealing he had a fever. Fortunately it wasn't high but the body was still fighting the infection.

Her brother was stubborn and will survive. Albeit she wondered how much tension was inside her brother's feeble body.

There was a surprise tranquillity surrounding the hospital room. Their father was leaning against the window, his anxiety changed to relaxation but he would still make quick snaps of his neck when hearing his son heaving. Hicca declared adamantly she was not leaving her brother's side until his sarcastic personality comes back to its former glory. With a shrugged from Stoick the doctors agreed. Another reason because Hicca's limbs have not healed leaving the girl under strict rules to stay in bed.

Stoick watched his daughter run a hand through his damp hair. The cerulean eyes showed determination and willpower. He was proud of his children who have his traits, being strong and stubbornness. They will certainly get through this like a family.

The father walked away from the window towards the door. "Hicca I'm going to get some lunch, would you like some?" She waved knowing he would be a while as hospital food has no taste. "No thanks I'm good".

With a nod Stoick left the room. Hicca ran a hand through her shoulder-length hair sighing. Hicca's physical and emotional state was similar to Hiccup. Yesterday she was resisting her own medical needs and forced to sleep due to exhaustion.

While her indolent body was tempting to slip into hibernation, the mind has the power to keep your brain preoccupied. Watching her cataleptic brother was defiantly at the top of the list.

For most of their life this was a daily routine. Hicca would watch out for Hiccup and vice-versa, take care of each other injuries. Even cooking (though Hiccup was a better chef) she would help cut the vegetables and the onions. With a father who was non-existent, it wasn't necessarily a choice; it was the way they lived.

She closed her eyes just for a second when a voice made her sit up. "Hey Hicca, can I come in?"

Snotlout was halfway in the doorway, his face holding a sheepish grin. In spite of her cousin's petite brain; at least he had the common sense to ask permission before entering.

With a solemn expression Hicca nodded.

The boy's movement was slow and cautious making his way towards Hiccup. Straightaway his eyes landed on the left leg covered by a blanket. He detected the stump when you see his right foot was sticking upwards. He cringed slightly at the thought of losing a limb. His beefy hand lingered to touch the smaller male's arm. When he saw Hicca's narrowed expression he stepped back.

"Why are you here?" her blunt remark diverted Snotlout's gaze to the view from the window.

"Well I….I"

The clench of his fist was enough to prove that Snotlout struggled to apologize; at least she thought that was the case. But then again she also didn't believe that sorry was in his vocabulary.

"I am sorry for what had happened" Unfortunately looking away was a sign of a coward.

"Tell me to my face Snotlout, we deserve that much". A bit of a shock that Snotlout had even gone through with it. Never had the boy been the apologetic type, he was always cruel, liked fights and loved emotionally abusing his six months younger cousins.

Yet her older cousin is here. His posture is straight and his face resolute and blue eyes regretting asking forgiveness.

"I am sorry Hicca, for what had happened, for everything that I have done to you and Hiccup". He wasn't surprised to see her looking dumbfounded.

"We are family and I treated my dogs better than you two. Due to your skinny non-muscle frames you both were an easy target. For me it was easier to say I don't like you or you're an embarrassment to our family than actually becoming friends".

Hicca unlocked her speech. It was probably the only apology she was going to get from the boy, but nonetheless she was not going to let Snotlout off completely.

"It's not our fault we have these bodies, maybe it's because we lack the attention you always had". She flinched at the coldness and noticed Snotlout shudder.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to sound like that it's just" her hands clenched on the sheet. "It's a little overwhelming I guess. Dad is finally aware that he has kids and has been with us since the crash and then you come along and give us your excuse of an apology. How do I know this is real? How do I know that after you speak your grief you will pretend this didn't occur?"

A hand on her shoulder was something she didn't expect. "Trust me Hicca, I may seem like a brutal guy but I know when I have done wrong. From now on I will treat you both like family, we are cousins after all".

The fresh start of acceptance and friendship opens a new beginning for the Haddock twins. "Thank you Snotlout. However Hiccup is still asleep so you have to apologize again". Pointing a finger at Snotlout in declaration, he just obeyed.

They turned their heads to Hiccup after hearing a moan. Snotlout reach his side while Hicca clutched her brother's hand.

"Hiccup" Her voice delight yet frantic. Was he in pain? Having a nightmare? She hoped it was either.

She took of his oxygen mask when he suddenly started coughing. His delicate body taking short breaths, his eyes scrunched up.

Snotlout observed Hicca whispering tenderly to her sickly twin.

"Hiccup you are alright, you're safe". Caressing his locks of brown hair then bringing her hand to touch his fevered cheek. "I will protect you". He saw his cousin lean into Hicca's hand. His body deepening into the mattress, a small smile planted upon his loosened face.

Why Hicca was not angry he couldn't comprehend. He caused Hiccup injuries; it is his fault that the teen's leg broken beyond repair. She should scream and shout say I hate you for what you had done. But instead she thanked him.

Thanked him for being the bigger person about his wrongdoings. Snotlout still had a long way to go for his cousins to actually forgive him. Tomorrow is a new day and time to become the family they should have always been.

* * *

**I'm happy to get rid of the(to be) in the sentences. I struggled with the last chapter so I asked my beta for help but this one...yeah I'm pleased**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last chapter was more focused on hicca/snotlout for it has been nearly 3 weeks since the two were admitted to hospital so I thought it would be a perfect time for the cousin to show.**

**But for this chapter..toothless appears! I'm happy because i wasn't sure when he will make his appearance, however this is a perfect time!...i made stoick have a tolerance of animals...enjoy!**

* * *

Truth be told, Snotlout kept his promise. His face lifted into a smirk when seeing her perplex demeanor just by asking to stay for a while to have a heart to heart conversation.

Snotlout left two hours earlier, leaving Hicca's mind full of emotions. The discussions did not involve any violence, so the word Unorthodox would describe the scenario between the two cousins. It seemed like a dream. Snotlout Jorgenson the brawn, muscle boy who only uses his strength to pick on the weak was showing his sensitive side…yep completely unconventional.

However it was a singular starting point in their companionship.

Stoick came back soon after Snotlout was leaving. Hicca laughed at her father's peculiar appearance. He knew the kids tolerated each other or so he believed. He did not know the full extent, which the twins have sworn to privacy.

Mercifully Hiccup had no more episodes; he remained comatose since the last attack. The doctor checked her brother over confirming his fever has vanished and his heart rate reached a stable level. Hicca beamed when hearing he might wake up tomorrow.

The visitations were over meaning Stoick will have to leave both his children again and sleep in a solitary house. However the nurses did recommend that being the father of two underage kids, they will offer an extra bedding.

He declined the offer stating he needed to get some work done. Walking towards the main entrance he noticed the dark, grey clouds covered the sky like a giant blanket.

_"The news didn't say anything about rain?" _He bemused.

The man strolled in big steps to his car hoping to miss the rain, when he heard a small sound. He stopped to listen wondering if old age was catching up, possibly considering he was nearly half his life.

Nope his hearing was sharp, a crying whimper from the left, which lead him to a large bush in the corner of the parking lot. Spreading the thorns and branches apart present a tattered cardboard box and inside was a pure black kitten.

The tiny animal's huge emerald eyes stared up at the enormous figure hovering over the box. Amazed to see the kitten was not afraid of him by tilting his head in curiosity, like the little one knew this person will save him. Splashes of water began to emerge from the sky causing the kitten to shiver. He started meowing, whimpering again reaching his paw out to Stoick.

The father was not an animal person. He preferred an immaculate house where everything is kept in place and only had three members, him and his two children. Having a feline running around the house would cause a disturbance. However despite the negative facts, Stoick was not heartless.

The black fur dampen against his mini body, his paw barely the size of Stoick's thumb still outstretch waiting for this man to take him home. The rain deepened leaving Stoick with a second to think before recusing the kitten from the box placing him on the passenger once the man got inside his car.

The kitten must have been six to eight weeks old for he didn't even cover Stoick's hand. Protecting the feline from the rain as he opened the door, Stoick put the animal on the table getting a bowl for the water. The kitten sniffed the water before staring up at his new owner.

"What? Cats like water don't they?" Puzzled the man tried to figure out what the black fur ball wanted. To say the kitten was not human is an understatement for when he took the milk out the fridge, it begun meowing.

"Ah you wanted the milk" exchanging the water for milk, the kitten hungrily quaff down leaving not a drop left.

"You must have been hungry, not sure how long you were out there for". He frowned running a hand through his fiery hair. "I'm losing my mind; I'm talking to a cat". The kitten bunting his fur against Stoick's palm purring in delight.

Cats are intelligent creatures. They can understand human communication and emotions. Cats become homely if they feel content and secure in their environment. Stoick did not understand much about animals but he knew enough to know that the kitten had taken a liking to him.

Stroking a large hand across the head he felt the wet nose and its purring had deepened. "My kids will be positively stunned when they see me bring such a small being to the hospital tomorrow. And to make this clear you belong to them, not to me. The only reason I am speaking to an animal is because I am alone". He could have sworn a smile appeared on the black fur.

"For a young thing you sure are smart. Hopefully you won't cause any havoc around the home". He picked up the stray going towards the bedroom. He wasn't particularly fond of it sleeping on his bed but he could not leave it down stairs. Who knows what catastrophe will happen while he snores away like a chainsaw.

Getting into his pyjamas, slipping inside the king's size bed, the father saw the kitten moving his paws up and down, then spinning before lying comfortably against Stoick's side. "What strange habits animals have" he mumbled.

Flicking off the lamp Stoick settled on his back, his body taking control closing his weary eyes sending him into a pleasant dream.

The dark clouds of the night departed allowing the moonlight to dazzle its shimmering glow across the town. Through the window a silhouette shape showing green cat eyes viewing the shadow and outline of his giant rescuer.

The small creäture slightly dipped the mattress walking towards the head, the red hair flaying around the pillow. The cat moved back frightened when the snores reached his dainty ears, so it decided to try to jump on the man's chest. The kitten struggled but managed to find a cosy spot not realising it was the man's beard. Curling up into a ball the little baby let out its pur.

* * *

**This chapter is a little shorter than I anticipated and anyway I really loved writing a stoick/toothless scene!**


	15. Chapter 15

**yesterday I went to my friend's grandfather's funeral. I met the man twice but I know his son and grandchildren so I decided to pay my respect. I was going to write my chapter afterwards but didn't get home until half 7 and I just couldn't be bothered so here is the chapter now ...enjoy!**

**oh and a request from splayleaf to make my chapters longer to get more readers...so its the perfect time to introduce gobber! This is my longest chapter but I just couldn't stop because it came flowing out my head!**

* * *

To have his teenage children home would have been a disaster For a man height six-foot seven that could pass as a wrestler, due to his bulky, robust figure having a tiny black kitten as big as his hand snuggling on his beard. Yep Stoick was extremely glad not to embarrass his reputation even further.

The kitten yawned stretching his tiny paws in front of his face. Instead of jumping off Stoick's enormous body, the feline had a staring contest by tilting his head.

His eyebrow raised "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Few seconds passed, the cat head-butted Stoick before sliding down back on the bed.

With a shake of his head "I swear you understand everything I say".

Ten minutes later after having a wash and change, Stoick emerged from the bathroom towards the door. Trailing behind him was a small shadow of the cat. Placing him on the table he looked inside the fridge and painstakingly realised he had no food to feed the animal. Stoick saw the cat with a paw on the bowl he used yesterday, tapping it twice meowing.

"Yes, yes I know you are hungry u little devil, but I have nothing to give you". Kitten's eyes narrowed into slits, meowing again moving the bowl with his head. He groaned quietly running a hand over his hairy face.

"Fine you beast I'll go and get some salmon or tuna whatever it is you animals eat!" the exciting bright eyes and straight ears was his answer. Shutting the door behind him the man walked toward a supermarket just ten minutes down the road.

_"I can't believe I'm doing this for a feline beast that I just happened to save_. _Should just get rid of it but no I'm doing this for Hiccup and Hicca. They better appreciate this!" _mumbling with his thoughts Stoick strolled in the shop getting a tin of tuna and salmon, he went towards the checkout before a voice stopped him.

"Stoick?" he turned and startled seeing it was his childhood friend Gobber.

Gobber and Stoick went to the same high school and university before working in the business company. He also became close friends with Valka and helped take care of the twins when they were born. But when Valka died their friendship remained but strained due to Stoick's depression and neglect. Numerous of time Gobber would visit the young children seeing their faces sparkle at the attention they were receiving. But he knew in his heart the twins truly wanted their mother and father.

Unfortunately two years ago Gobber had to move to another branch in another country; they spoke to each other on the phone but haven't been able to meet in person so to see the blonde man in the same shop could bring on such a reaction.

"Gobber How-when did you get here?" he said walking towards Gobber who was picking up a bouquet of flowers. The man was bald with a long blonde moustache reaching his chest, as he smiled the moustache moved. "I arrived yesterday. I wanted to get here sooner but my boss is strict and has one rule 'get your work done then you can leave!' and being on a team project for another 3 weeks I no choice but to stay. Sorry for not calling when I heard about Hiccup and Hicca". His blue eyes were sympathetic as he heard about the car accident on the news. Understanding the situation he put a hand on Gobber's shoulder. "Its alright a-a lot has happened".

Not wanting to press the subject he said "So why do you have tuna and salmon, it can't be because you have a cat in your home". He started laughing but saw Stoick's smiled changed into a scowl. "I was joking Stoick unless...you do have a cat?"

Stoick felt a slight blush on his cheeks when seeing Gobber's mischievous grin. "Like I said things have happened and beside I believe the kids would like an animal in the house". Intrigued by the assumption Gobber followed to the checkout.

"By the way do you have a special woman or something Gobber? Who are those flowers for?" The blonde paid for the flowers. "These are for your children".

He continued noticing his friend's wide eyes. "I saw the crash on the news while I was at work and desperately wanted to get on a plane. But my boss would not let me until I finished the assignment. However once I told him it was you he said complete the assignment and you can have three weeks off. So I am now here for you".

Flabbergast by his friend's generosity Stoick just laughed. "I'm glad my friend. The twins would be so happy to see you again. But first let's go back to my house and feed the devil".

The man height six-foot three became more fascinated by this 'devil' that has some influence on Stoick. He could barely contain his laughter when a tiny, cute black fluffy kitten began pawing at Stoick's massive arm for the tuna. "This i-is the d-devil!" The father's glare caused Gobber to lean against the wall clutching his chest.

"I'm sorry Stoick but this is priceless. To think someone like you would bow down to such a tiny being, I need to take a picture". Stoick snorted "I'm please you find this so amusing". The hungry devil ate happily munching on the tuna. More like slurping he didn't have a lot of teeth.

"I'm guessing his name is devil?" said Gobber stroking the kitten. "To me he is. What the kids name him I don't know" replied Stoick, grabbing a box from the living room and putting a blanket inside.

"How did you find him anyway? Did you get him from a pet shop?" Stoick grabbed Devil after he finished off the bowl of tuna by licking his chops. "No I actually found him yesterday in the car park when visiting hours were over. It was starting to rain and he kept scratching me with his paw so I took him home. I wished I didn't, he's only been here a day and already demanding!"

Stoick is considered dispassionate by his peers at work because he spent many hours there. They know he has children so they believed he had hired a babysitter to look after them. But Gobber knew his red-headed friend well. He was a man who locked away his emotions after his wife passed away. The near fatality of his children and this intelligence creature released the emotional side of Stoick Haddock, which Gobber hopes will never dissipate.

"Wow I never knew you were such a big softie Stoick" he said teasingly.

"My dearest friend if you want to keep that moustache I suggest you keep that secret to yourself". Gobber grasps his moustache glowering half-heartedly. "Ha, ha funny are we going to introduce devil to the kids or what?"

Stoick drove to the hospital with Gobber holding on to the box with devil scratching inside. "Calm down where almost there".

Waking through the doors, (which is becoming a common occurrence) Gobber followed to the third floor to a door numbered 310. Stoick told him to wait outside for a second as he opened the door to meet his children.

Gobber smiled hearing Hicca saying what is the surprise. It has been a while since he heard the children who have become like his nephew and niece. A waving hand from Stoick gave him the signal to walk in. Hicca's face gleamed in delight seeing him.

"Gobber! Dad really wasn't joking!" Putting the box on the table, he carefully pulled the girl into a hug. He then gave her the flowers getting a second hug for being thoughtful.

"Two winters have gone since I last saw you little rascals, how have you been?" Hicca responded that she was getting better and wishes to be out of the casts. She then looked at her sleeping brother stating that he woke up this morning but the medication makes him drowsy.

Stoick moved to his son's side softly fingering his hair. The oxygen mask been removed but the oxygen tube had returned for safe keeping. The father prayed Hiccup will not have another incident. The monitor displayed small waves of his heart rate indicating it is at normal volume. Kissing Hiccup's forehead the man walked back to the box that was swaying.

"What's in there?" said Hicca. Stoick put it on her lap and said open.

She gasped at the beautiful dark feline with gorgeous emerald eyes that look like Hiccup's own. The kitten stared at the smiling girl in wonder. He could feel the warmth and emotions that were different compared to the man. The cat purred happily when Hicca cradled him to her chest.

"Oh my god two surprises, my uncle and a cat! Dad this is amazing, thank you so much!" she laughed feeling the whiskers on her face.

The two adults smiled at each other. Stoick was extremely pleased that he had kept the kitten after all.

"I wonder what we should name him?" she pondered reaching behind the kitten's ear.

"Well Stoick calls him devil" said Gobber not at all affected by the deadly frown Stoick sent his way.

Hicca was obviously not amused "Seriously dad, out of all the names you call him devil. Look at him he is so cute!" it was then she noticed the missing teeth or lack of.

"Must be young he doesn't have hardly any teeth. Oh well you will grow into them, but now it's time to think of a better name for you".

"Toothless" said a raspy voice.

The three saw a somnolent Hiccup with a smile upon his face. The kitten was blinking like he was actually thinking about the name.

"I think we should call him toothless because he doesn't have many teeth". He yawned trying to keep himself preoccupied despite the lack of lassitude.

"Hiccup how you feeling?" said Gobber smiling warmly at his only nephew. Hiccup narrowed his eyes in confusion. Then his forest eyes lit up in recognition. "G-Gobber it is really you?"

The man nodded, his beefy hand settling on Hiccup's cheek minding the tube and broken limbs. "Yes it's me. I decided to come and see how you and Hicca were doing. I'm sorry for arriving late".

Tears swelled in Hiccup's eyes. He did love his father but Gobber has been through the emotional trauma when their father began to disappear from their lives. It was heart-rending for Hiccup to see Gobber moved to another city due to business, meaning that the kids would be alone again.

In result Hiccup seriously affected by Gobber's relocation.

Gobber pressed the teenager into his chest as the boy buried himself the man's chest. His thin arms trying to reach round his whole body.

"I missed you". Said Hiccup his voice croaking.

"So did I Hiccup. I thought of you and Hicca everyday wondering if you two are alright".

Stoick watched the scene knowing that the twins had a strong relationship with Gobber. But it didn't help the stabbing pain in his heart knowing he was the reason they are attached to his best friend and not their own parent. He pushed them away driving them into Gobber's arms.

Removing himself, Hiccup grinned sheepishly lying back down on the pillow. Hicca then put the cat on top of Hiccup so he could pet him. "So little kitten would you like the name Toothless?" He rubbed his nose on Hiccup's freckled face before nesting on his lap.

"Toothless it is then". He laughed trying to hide the yawn.

Stoick noted coming over to put the kitten back into the box. "You need more rest son, we will come and visit you both tomorrow promise". Hiccup yawned once more settling into the mattress. Warm lips on the head sent Hiccup back into a slumber.

"Will you bring toothless back tomorrow?" Hicca said lowering her voice. He covered up the box so Toothless couldn't escape. "Maybe, animals are not actually allowed in the hospital, so I think it best to leave him at home".

She was upset but understood Duplicating her brother Hicca decided to take a nap. "Night dad, Gobber and Toothless see you both tomorrow".

His hand caressing her cheek and lips on her forehead, Hicca fell into a dreamy rest.

Walking out the room and down to the first floor Stoick felt a hand on his shoulder. Gobber smiled tenderly "You have very strong kids Stoick".

Going to the car Stoick moved his head upwards, the sky no longer grey but sky blue and he said "I know"

* * *

**I believe this is the best chapter out of all the others! maybe because it is the longest but anyhow loved it...i hope you guys did to!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys I have important news...i'll be taking a break due to having a 2 week holiday in Tenerife. ill be going on the 5th so if I don't write another chapter after this I am sorry. Due to my disappearance I have written a long chapter...i've noticed a few grammar mistakes, please forgive me**

**when I get back I will certainly write so don't forget me! **

* * *

Being critically injured means you need medication to cure the wounds and sleep for numerous of hours. Time passes by so much that when you think today is Saturday, your beloved sister tells you actually its Tuesday.

Blunt to the point the sign of irritation began to form in Hiccup's mind. Just because he nearly died (twice) and suffered severe damage leading to an amputation doesn't mean he has to be constantly lethargic! He can't even remember what day it is!

The doctors and nurses are so insistent to keep him in bed, telling him to _not_ cause any strain to his blood pressure, his heart rate, be careful of his stump (still can't prepare himself to look at it), his cast and tube virtually every inch of his body. Well it's no wonder Hiccup thought he might turn into a vegetable.

Hiccup felt the radiate light coming from the window indicating it was now the morning. He sighed thinking how many hours did he endure this time.

Jogging his memory, the boy was conscious enough to meet their new pet that he called Toothless, albeit he didn't have the faintest idea why. _"Was it because he didn't have any teeth, I don't know, most parts are hazy"._

He smiled when a figure of Gobber entered his mind specifying he was here yesterday, it wasn't a dream. "_I hope he doesn't go back so soon, maybe he can get a job here instead?" _

A nurse came to once again check him over. "Hello Hiccup how are we feeling today?" He felt the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm good, my body doesn't hurt as much and I feel more awake and alert". A straightforward reply for he knew once the woman gave him his next lot of treatment, another day had vanished.

She looked sceptical "Are you sure, it's only been three-days since your heart nearly collapse on you". _"Wow sarcasm there or what!" _Hiccup replied stating he was fine and did not need any more drugs. Thankfully the woman got the message and walked away.

He sighed again pressing the button to move his bed upwards. Hicca had woken up when hearing her brother speak to the nurse, like her brother her body was beginning to stiffen from lack of activity.

"I never knew nurses could be sarcastic. Always smiling showing their white sparkly teeth you think it's stuck on their faces". She said laughing humorously. Hiccup snorted his fingers fiddling with the wires sticking up his nose. "I wish they would stop giving me all these tablets and shots. You think I have cancer by all this attention. I'm not completely helpless".

"Sorry bro but they are doing their job. Your injuries are more severe than mine, plus you almost died leaving me to face the world alone". Hiccup's heart skipped a beat. Hurting his sister was forbidden, it was something he never thought doing. But the separation took a toll on Hiccup; he wanted her to stay or at home with her.

Right now he simply couldn't survive without his sister's presence.

"You must have been terrified. I'm sorry for not thinking about your own feelings Hicca". She shook her head, her laugh was hollow. "I was joking Hiccup, don't let it bother you. Your still here and that's what counts".

To change subject Hicca probed her cast. "I hope we don't have to wear these for much longer, my legs need a proper shave".

"Good thing men don't shave except the beard. Although for me I will have one less leg to deal with".

When Hiccup touched near his stump, she saw his face cringe. "Does it hurt?"

Looking at his twin, Hiccup shook her head. "No I can't feel it, the medication has kicked in but" he removed his hand to lie on his waist. "I guess I still can't accept the truth that my leg has disappeared forever".

To rid the gloomy atmosphere Hicca smirked "At least you not a normal human like me anymore. You are now officially part robot!" She laughed seeing his 'are you kidding me' expression.

"My cunning sister you are lucky that I love you, it seems great minds think alike though because I don't feel fully human. But eventually I will be able to walk again".

"Absolutely I'll be with you every step of the way. And so will Gobber, Toothless and….dad" They know deep down their father loves them. In spite of the negligence, he wanted his children safe. How long this happy family will actually last for is another theory.

"What was it like being at home with dad?" Hicca raised her eyebrows and tilted her head in thought.

"The home felt nostalgic I guess. It always had a lonely atmosphere because the definition of warmth was hardly subjected around the house. However its transforming. Might sound strange considering I have only spent one night there. But dad was everywhere; he was in our room watching me sleep, practically embedded himself into a chair for whole night that has to count for something. He carried me to the living room and he sat down beside me because we started talking and he was listening brother. I was unsure at first but the warmth is returning and I want to believe that dad is trying to reconnect with us again".

"You felt all that in just over a day?" exclaimed Hiccup. He saw her features were resolute. "Yes I admit being alone with him was a little uncomfortable. I said I was terrified that he will forget us again once we were released from the hospital. He said he loved me and I was very important to him. He apologized saying can you forgive this appalling excuse of a father".

Hiccup's eyes were wide in disbelief at the fact their father said sorry. To imagine his massive father admitting he was wrong just didn't seem right. Nevertheless he trusted Hicca.

"I have faith in your words Hicca, but I don't know what to think. Dad isn't the type of person to change although I have acknowledge it with my own eyes. This will take time and I hope it doesn't fail, because I don't think my heart can bear anymore rejection".

They drop the discussion when the nurse came in with their lunch. Chicken soup again. Hicca taste the soup as usual flavour absence. She didn't pressure Hiccup into having the liquid soup as his eyebrows lowered, deep in thought.

* * *

Having missed nearly 3 weeks off work Stoick decided to go in and get much work done before meeting his children in the evening. The other clients and residents were sympathetic to Stoick's situation and gave him the opportunity to spend more hours at home. For once in seven years the man was pleased with the proposal.

Papers layered over the table next to a computer. His typing becoming slower till eventually he stopped. His mind continually of his children he couldn't focus. Checking the time seeing five o'clock, the father packed his suitcase, shut down the computer and left the building.

Gobber was adjusting to the apartment he rented not far from Stoick. He deliberately wanted to see how the kids were, that the boxes were left unpacked. So Stoick said visit tomorrow.

Instead of changing Stoick went straight to the hospital. A few of the nurses and doctors waved due to the frequency he spent in the place. Reaching the same door Stoick opened the door to see the wide green eyes of his son Hiccup. The boy was reading the newspaper one of the nurses gave him. He put a finger to his lips and pointed to Hicca napping.

With a nod Stoick lightly stepped towards his boy putting his briefcase down. "Have you been awake for most of the day?" Hiccup put down the newspaper down answering his father. "Yeah the doctors wanted to give me more medication but I told them no because I've had enough of being repeatedly sedated".

"Sleep heals all wounds as they say" said Stoick sitting down on a white armed chair. He became fixated taking in every inch of his son. Hiccup's face was no longer pale turning into a nice shade of pink. His eyes looked brighter even with the underlines. He followed the wire to the oxygen tank filled to the top with water and his heart monitor beating correctly. Gazing his eyes away towards the end of the bed staring at his legs, well the blanket covering them. The flat surface showed the obvious between both feet.

"I haven't seen my stump since that day". Hiccup smile slightly staring at his legs. "I said to Hicca it's hard to accept".

Feeling the tension Stoick played a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Pain reflected in his eyes as his hand felt the shoulder tense so he slackens his grip. "Don't worry about your leg for now Hiccup. The most important part is getting better so you can leave this place".

Seeing his son flinch and scoot a little towards the edge of the bed he overreacted somewhat. "Son did I hurt you? Sorry I don't know my strength sometimes". His mood deflated when Hiccup shook his head looking the other way. His thin arms circled around his body.

"Hiccup please looks at me" He commanded gently. Hiccup began to tremble. "Son please talk to me, I really do want to help".

"How can I believe that?" he whispered.

His chestnut hair with a hint of auburn fell into his eyes "I want to believe you dad but what if you are only saying this because we are ill? What if you go back to your old ways once Hicca and I are at home?"

Startled by the questions Stoick tried to reassure his son. "Hiccup I-I have been a terrible father, I do know that. I said this to Hicca and now it's your turn". The huge hand covered the right of the boy's cheek. "I love you Hiccup, you are very important to me and I'm so-so sorry for everything. I did not mean to leave you and Hicca honest my boy. After".

Stoick paused taking a breath "After your mother died it became so excruciating. I have two children who have her appearance and none of mine. Every time I saw you both I also saw her and I just c-couldn't handle it".

Sitting closer to Hiccup who hadn't moved, he brushed his second hand through his soft hair. "So I ignored you, made you both think that I didn't care about you, abandoned you. I swear that is not true!"

Tears glisten in Hiccup's eyes. Since their mum's death the twins had so many 'what if' questions. What if their mother was still alive, would their father still be by their side? Would he spend all hours at work leaving the mother to take care of them? Still have the love from a father that had evaporated soon after her ashes?

"We were scared Dad, only six years old and you left us behind". Stoick could feel the knife burning a hole in his heart. "We didn't understand. Mum had died and then you suddenly left us alone. For years you made it seem like you were the only one who lost a person they loved".

The tears began to flow down his red cheeks on to Stoick's hand. "We wished for her to come back to us. We prayed and prayed hoping the gods would give us another chance to have a proper family again. We wanted to know why our dad started to neglect us, why he left us to defend for ourselves".

More knives sliced his heart hearing his only son and daughter talked with such negativity. The water swirling around his eyes ready to fall, Stoick put his arms round his son crushing him to his chest.

Hiccup hissed as the IV moved, Stoick realised and place the hand on his head. "Please forgive your foolish father Hiccup. It should have never gotten this bad. There were times I wanted to make it up to you and Hicca. But the days turn into months then years. It came to a point I didn't even know what both looked like! I wish I could change the past then this could have been all avoidable. My beloved children you did nothing wrong, I'm the one who should be punish. And I promise you from my heart and soul I will do everything in my power to make things right!"

Hiccup collapse into his father's arms sobbing hearing the words that they had always wanted. Stoick rocked his little boy smoothing him with kisses.

"Shh Hiccup, we will be a family from now on". He continued to cry clutching his dad hoping its reality, and not something he dreamt of. Lifting his chin revealing his blotchy face he said "Please don't leave us again dad. I want to give you another chance but I don't know if I can trust you".

Wiping the tears with his thumbs Hiccup saw his father's "You can trust me Hiccup. If you can't then I'll make sure that you and Hicca can. All I need is one more chance".

Pulling his son back into his bulky frame and gently rubbing his small back. "I love you Hiccup, you are my only son. You are both my precious treasure".

On the second bed facing the door, Hicca's blanket covered half of her head. Having a hand over her mouth trying to keep from quivering as her pillow soaked with water. She heard everything.

* * *

**I said it already but goodbye see you soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone thank you for not giving up on my story! Like i said in my other story i am having trouble on how to continue(but thankfully my writers block is not so bad, i can come with ideas just have to watch if it makes sense) **

**also to warn you i will be starting university on october 7th (second year) so i will not have enough time to always write...so please be patient i know a few people on here have said the same thing because they are busy...anyway here is chapter 17 enjoy!**

* * *

Stoick sighed rushing a hand through his unruly hair. He really needed a brush. He looked up at the moon through the hospital window. The stars scattered around sparkling just as powerful as the moonlight, another clear night for a beautiful view.

But not everything was beautiful today.

The red-headed father turned towards his children sound asleep with specks of dry tears still on their faces. To make one child cry but the other as well, Stoick couldn't shake the anguish from his heart. He was startled when he heard the whimpered of his daughter trying to hide away under the covers, but he could see her shoulders shaking. Placing his exhausted fragile son on the bed, he made his way towards the other bed bending down so one of his knees were touching the floor.

"Hicca" he said

She gasped trying to hide even more so her dad could not hear the sniffles, or how she would wipe her eyes pretending everything was fine. Stoick made too many mistakes, one of them was ignoring what his children provided. His love and attention. He made a promise with his heart and soul and to his wife he will never abandoned his children again.

"Hicca please look at me"

Stoick saw her blue glisten eyes widening, it must be because he said please. Another reason for a heartache. He stayed in his position watching his daughter slowly remove the covers. He noticed Hicca put her hands near her face like it was for protection. Stoick took a deep breath before gently grabbing on to her small, soft hand. Like his son her hands engulfed by the massive ones of his own.

Running small circles to comfort her, Hicca relaxed against her pillow. "Dad"?" she said. He smiled but his eyes said something else. "Why are you crying Hicca?". Her breath hitched, her eyes wandering away from her father's emeralds.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" she whispered, he was losing her.

Stoick shook his head now removing his hand to feel her chestnut locks. He saw Hicca flinch slightly, her shoulders tense before once again settling against the pillow. Was he really that much of a bad father to make his kids be so afraid of him?

"Don't apologize daughter, you did nothing wrong. I am the one who should say sorry about everything, if only I was the father you and Hiccup needed. I know you must have heard the conversation between us but I still want to tell you this".

Stoick brung his reddish beard so close, she could smell the odor and sweat from not showering. But it didn't matter to her if he had to go a week without one. All Hicca wanted was her father to stay. Stoick opened his mouth speak, however turned speechless seeing Hicca grip his tresses.

"I know I should have been sleeping, but I couldn't help it. Like Hiccup I wanted to hear those words for so long. A part of me believed that if this crash never happened then you would have just continue with life thinking we are invisible".

The tears reappeared again. He could not recall crying this much when Valka died. He heard her gasped as he pulled Hicca into his lap. His strong arms folded around the girl's frame as she leaned her head on his shoulder. The hand never letting go of the beard.

"Oh my daughter. How wrong I have been to both of you. I guess the saying 'you never know what you have till its gone' made a repeat like some curse. Your mother is gone and because of my ignorance I nearly lost you two. I don't expect you and Hiccup to forgive me, but can I have one more chance to make things right. I should have been there". She looked at her father's aging face, the crestfallen and despair displayed like a picture.

She loved her father very much, even when he shouted at her, or became angry at her. But she couldn't bear another promise being broken, if their dad return to his original life. Hicca turned to see her brother peacefully resting, his chest rising with rhythm and his breathing letting out a quiet snore due to a blocked nose.

Stoick was surprised when his daughter showed confidence and determination after she turned towards him. "Dad I love you, I really do. But it's also painful, I-we can't handle another disappointment, the feeling of never being good enough for you. I want to start over only if you promise me to do the same. If you treat us like before then".

Her confidence shattered. Stoick saw her shoulder's shaking, her eyebrows screwed up struggling to say the next words. He tightened his hold. The hand fingering the brown hair soothing his near-bawling daughter. "You can tell me Hicca. I deserve every foul word thrown at me".

"I-I'll have to leave dad. My heart can only take so much sorrow. Like what Hiccup said you are not the only one to suffer when mum died. We miss her too. You failed to realise that even though mum is gone we are still here".

Those words made Stoick run cold. It was true. Despite the fact he treated his kids like they were a burden they were always there. Everytime he came home from work, there was always a light on in the kitchen, the livingroom or their bedroom indicating that the twins were still alive.

A choking sound brung him out of his thoughts. She hid her face in her father's shoulder clutching on to his body tightly. "We never left you dad, we have always been here, all you needed to do was look".

The choke switched to wails that echoed around the room. Stoick rocked his daughter as her tears ran down the jacket. "Please don't leave dad. We want our father back".

The water leaked at his daughter's pleading. The red beard feeling the dampness from the tears. Stoick cried again that night hugging his now sniveling girl.. "I love you Hicca so, so much" He kissed her forehead refusing to let go. She stay in his lap snuggling for his warmth. Instead of sitting on the bed he sat on a chair near the window. The lightweight of a daughter pressed against his side, the blanket secured around her to keep extra warm.

A few hours later, the heavy-lifted eyes of the father awoke from his nap. He yawned rubbing the tiredness away. He then noticed the slight horizon over the still darken sky.

_What time is it? _he thought. Towards the end of the room near the door, a square clock hanged above saying 6:20 am.

Careful not to wake Hicca, he got out of the chair with difficulty due to numbness and set his girl back on the bed. Stoick sighed with relief when she didn't wake up. Pulling the covers up to her neck before kissing her forehead. He checked on Hiccup placing a kiss as well.

Stoick grabbed his bag walking out the room. He then stopped when he saw a nurse. "Excuse me Mrs, do you have a pen and paper?". The young woman possibly mid thirties looked confused then smiled going towards a desk ripping a page out of a notebook. "Here you are sir".

Stoick nodded "thank you" He wrote a little note telling them he'll be back later in the evening and that Gobber will be seeing them when the sun rises. He left the note on the table in between the two beds.

He could feel his body drained of energy as he got inside his car strolling slowly across the road to home. As he opened the door he was pelted by a little night kitten meowing. "Yes, yes devil I'm here" (he still calls him devil because he thinks it suits him better. Just don't tell the twins that). Shutting the door he discovered a light on in the livingroom. He feared it was a burglar but then heard the loud snores of a man he knew.

The blonde childhood friend Gobber were spread out on the sofa. His legs probed over the side with an arm hanging off. Stoick saw the kitten which looked like tiptoed towards the man. Stoick held the snicker when the devil-cat jumped on Gobber's belly and started playing with his very thick, long moustache. He grumbled finding the source swatting the cat away. Toothless was not happy. He hissed and scratched his cheek.

Gobber gasped opening his eyes feeling the sting from the cat "Ow! Why you little-" he heard a snigger and saw Stoick with his arms folded an eyebrow raised. "I see you made yourself comfortable?"

He chuckled back. The sting forgotten. "Well you did give me a spare key remember? Plus someone had to feed this demon". Pointed at Toothless who was licking his paw acting all innocent.

"I did tell the kids he was part Satan but Hiccup came up with the name Toothless". Gobber stared skeptically when the kitten yawned showing his baby teeth. "Sure looks like he has teeth. Cute name though for such a fuzzball". The man stretched his limbs, well most of his limbs. His right leg amputated below the knee and his left arm had no hand. Gobber was involved in a car crash by a drunken driver when Valka was pregnant with the twins. The accident was so severe Gobber spent seven months in hospital learning how to walk through therapy and counselling. The man in his fourties was caught and sentenced to eight years for alcohol and drugs in his system.

He is a fortunate man to have Stoick, his wife and the twins to help him get through the tough times. And now its his turn to help them through difficulties.

"Tea or Coffee?" Stoick said putting on the kettle.

"Coffee please, double the dose with two sugars. I need my energy". Gobber's cheerfulness is contagious, you have no choice but to grin or smile. He took a seat on his right staring at Stoick's back. "How did it go with the children?". Stoick almost dropped the glass which held the sugar. The two men were similar when it came to words. One of them is they are blunt to the point.

Stoick poured water in the coffees with sugar and stirred. The father sat opposite Gobber taking a sip. He sighed for a third time this morning. "Honestly it didn't go as bad as I anticipated. But of course there a lot of trauma that I need to fix". The blonde nodded letting the weary man continue. He was a little shock to see the strong stern man with hands combed in his hair hiding his face.

"Gobber how could I have let this get so far? Hiccup and Hicca had always needed me and I brush them aside due to their resemblance to Valka. I never showed nor told them how important they are to me and how much I do love them and a fews weeks ago they could have died!".

Stoick moved his hands to show a distraught face. Gobber saw a man who had nearly lost his whole family. He smiled grasping Stoick's hand. "Maybe this is a sign".

The father raised his eyebrows not understanding. "How do you mean?"

"You have suffered Stoick. Your wife gone to heaven leaving you behind with small children. Having their mothers facial features leaving you to become cold and neglect them". If Gobber was making him feel better he is dead wrong.

"I hope you have a good reason for being so obvious". He said icily. His voice would have frightened any other person expect Gobber who wasn't affected at all.

"This crash could be the sign that saved your relationship with the kids because you now understand the severity of the situation. I know you Stoick and you can be a very hard man to please". Stoick heaved ready for comeback. "However I have known you for a very long time and you are a loving father who will definitely reach out to Hiccup and Hicca, you have changed Stoick. What's that saying, oh yeah! 'You never know what you have until you lose it, and once you lose it, you can never get it back".

Stoick frowned realising he said something similar to Hicca. He closed his eyes leaning back on the chair, his shoulders slouching from the weight that is pressing down on his body. "Your right Gobber, I will remember that from now on".

Gobber smiled "I'm happy to be of service". Then a scrapping sound from the bottom of the table was heard. He saw Toothless climbing up the side of the table.

"Hey don't create marks on my table" shouted Stoick. Gobber chuckled when he saw Toothless wasn't even fazed by the outburst. _Fearless little furball isn't he? _Gobber thought when he made his way towards Stoick sitting down waving his tail.

Stoick looked into the kitten's emerald slit eyes. "Yes can I help you?". Gobber laughed hearing the enormous man having a conversation with such a tiny animal.

"What I told you this cat is a devil. He can understand everything I say" then Toothless tilted his head making Gobber choke. "Oh yeah Satan does exist. Well then its a good thing I'm moving here, so I can keep him at bay". Stoick registered what the blonde said, his eyes widening. "Huh? Your staying? But what about the branch don't they need you back?"

Gobber shrugged "Probably, I'm taking a leave at the moment due to what happened, but I was thinking maybe you could help me moved back in the same branch as you? Because I can't exactly leave now, you need my support Stoick and I can't do that if I am in another country". Stoick felt the kitten's paw playing with his beard but he paid no attention. He could feel Gobber's gratitude lifting amount of weight of his shoulders.

"Thank you Gobber you don't know how much this means to me. And the twins would be very excited to hear the news. And on that note I think you should stay here". He didn't expect that. Stoick will have his hands full with the twins and besides was there any room for him?

"We have an extra room, needs a bit of sorting out but I can do that while you see the kids soon". Gobber saw the time and was shocked to see nearly three hours have gone. Wow time flies!

He got out of his seat giving Stoick a slightly annoyed expression. "You do realise I have sorted out all my boxes and now I have to re-pack them again just because you want me to move in here. You better give me an extra arm to get it finished faster".

Stoick smirked. It must have taken Gobber a few hours to complete the task with only one hand. He then laughed. "Don't worry I'll handle your belongings you just go and see my son and daughter". Chucking his friend the keys Gobber left the hand stating he'll change tomorrow.

Stoick cringed. The blonde wasn't the best when he came to hygiene. He felt a tug and saw Toothless's claw stuck inside his facial hair. Picking up the devil so they were eye to eye. "Can't believe I'm saying this but do you want to visit the kids with me later?". The cat's ears shot up his eyes widened, the tail going mad.

"I'm taking that as a yes". Putting the feline on the floor Stoick groaned "Why do I keep on talking to you like a human I don't know". Toothless meowed following his gigantic master up the stairs towards a bedroom. Maybe Gobber was right. Maybe Stoick has changed and it was for the better.

* * *

**This chapter is my longest yay! I don't think all my chapters are going to be this long but will see...hope you like!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back! Since it's my first week I haven't got any coursework...it was more like an induction week which means I can post another chapter! **

**To clarify this chapter will be the last in hospital and then the twins get to go home! **

**I checked my schedule and it's pretty full, so I am not sure when my next chapter will be, but I will write when I can so please be patient!**

**This scene is between twins and Gobber no Stoick.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Gobber made his way to the third floor building becoming accustomed to which room the twins were held in. His blonde moustache raised into a smile seeing his only favourite niece and nephew having a small fight over the remote.

"Come on this is boring, change it!" said Hiccup reaching only for Hicca to move her hand away.

"Nope you had your turn, beside it's only natural women are in control" she kept the control on her left side so Hiccup had no hope.

He snorted "Women?, sorry sis never thought you were one. You kind of act like a boy" he grinned as she glared grabbing the pillow. Gobber figured he should intervene.

"Well you two are certainly better, your attitude and sarcasm has returned".

Sharp whips of their head to see their uncle-figure leaning against the doorframe.

"Gobber!" The jade and cerulean eyes glisten, wide smiles showing glimpse of their teeth. Gobber wondered in awe if the siblings have ever looked at their father with the same bliss and fondness.

_"They probably did before their mother died. I'm glad Stoick is not here right now". _

The middle-age man strolled towards them ruffling their hairs, before grabbing the remote turning off the tv. The two were not bothered. Just happy at the fact he came to visit again.

"I'm surprised you two are even awake, it's what nearly ten o'oclock?" He smirked when Hicca poked her tongue out. "We sleep too much. You are supposed to recover I know but it can't be that healthy just to lie around all day".

Gobber chuckled. "That is true lass, but considering you both were nearly killed in a hit and run accident. I would force the same rules as well". He didn't mean to be so blunt but like their father, the twins sometimes needed to hear the right words. They both winced slightly.

"But still I wish we could go home now. We been here how long, four weeks?" said Hiccup gently rubbing his left thigh.

"Try twenty days but maybe the doctor is considerate and will let you rest at home and that means staying in your bed" Gobber implied pointing a stern finger. He saw Hiccup's fingers circling round the bottom of his stump.

"Are you in pain lad?" Hiccup looked up and shrugged. "No it's fine. The doctor told me to massage my leg when I begin to feel cramps, so far there only minor". Gobber nodded with sympathy. He knew all too well the feeling of a missing limb.

"Here let me help". Hiccup protest but the blonde took over gently massaging the crooks and knots in the area where he knew due to his own experience. He could hear the boy groaning slightly. Whether it was from the pain or relief he wasn't sure. Judging by Hiccup's peaceful face he guessed the latter.

"Your really good at that" Gobber winked "Well I learned overtime. It doesn't start off easy but eventually it will become a part of you".

The siblings saw the attachments to Gobber's arm and leg. Losing your leg is one thing but your hand as well? "It must have been difficult, how did you manage with only one hand?" said Hicca showing pity.

The man pulled on his long moustache, then angled his head towards the ceiling. "To be honest I felt numb at first. My mind refused to believe that I had lost my leg and hand. Maybe because I also knew my life had changed in a blink of an eye. I was in a car then suddenly in the hospital for them to tell me they had amputated. When Stoick and Valka came to the hospital I brushed off their concerns making them partly believe I was alright".

Gobber sighed deeply turning to look at the twins. "It was actually the birth of you two that made me realise things were different and there was no point denying it anymore".

The emotions of anguish and confusion planted on the twin's faces. "We helped you?"

The blonde smiled at the precious memory. "Aye you were born two months before I was released and I was actually petrified when Stoick gave me a baby Hiccup to hold. Both being soo tiny you could fit on my knees. Which is what happened of course Valka held baby Hicca. And you know what happened next?"

They shook their heads, their bodies moving forward for the answer.

"I cried" Gobber laughed upon the shocked expressions. "Yeah I know awful for a grown man to cry but when I held up my stump, I fear that you two would start bawling. Instead I heard gurgling. Your tiny eyes were following my hand-less arm with fascination and curiosity that I knew everything was going to be fine. And once I accepted that the tears came down like a waterfall!"

Hiccup and Hicca smiled at each other. Gobber is their family and always will be.

"Your mother and father took care of all three of us. Must have been hard for them but they never complained they just did all the tasks. So kids what I'm trying to say is...can you forgive your father?".

They were alarmed by the question.

"Your father knows he should have never done what he did. That is why he is trying to refill the gap that he has broken. He is such a hard-headed, stubborn man who rarely ever cries. And he did knowing he might never see his kids become adults because of the crash. He told me that you two are very important to him and it took you both to almost die for him to see how much he does love you".

Hicca refrain from looking at Gobber and Hiccup remained staring into his lap, his eyes scrunched in concentration.

"I said that this could be a sign of change. Stoick has now opened his eyes to a new world where his son and daughter are still alive and kicking. He made many horrible mistakes and he even admitted that to me yesterday. Are you kids willing to give your man another chance?".

Gobber sat patiently in slience waiting for the twins response.

Hiccup positioned his body higher to support his back. Resting his cast arm on his lap he then spoke. "Dad already said that he was sorry and he will make amends, but I just" Hiccup frowned his eyebrows almost touching his eyelids.

"I feel that it's almost fake, like all of this is pretend untill we officially leave the hospital. I want to believe everything he said to me and Hicca is true. However I-I don't know what to do. I'm so confused, he ignored us for years and now we are back into his arms like he never hurt us in the first place".

Hiccup moved his IV arm to cover half of his face. Hicca placed a hand on his shoulder, she could feel the tremble.

"I kind of feel the same way. I will give dad another chance to prove to us he can be a father again. But right now I will not hold success. Please don't think we are being harsh, it just I'm still terrified Gobber. Dad can easily got back to work and forget us again. We need proper evidence before I can fully open my heart to him. I like him and love him but it hurts".

She could feel the tears coming so she wipe her eyes. "I told how I felt anyway so I hope it all works out for the best".

Hiccup now faced the window, his arm now dangling down the side of the bed. Gobber knew the situation would not be hugs and a pat on the back. Right now he is observing two young teens who have suffered more than they should have. Their emotions have shattered through disbelief and distrust by being loved by parents and then thrown away like a toy no child wants anymore.

Could be months or years before they fully reconnect the delicate, vulnerable relationship. You have to start somewhere and so far Gobber had confidence that Stoick will cut the fiery red beard just for his children to accept him as a dad.

He brought the twins into a hug, rubbing their backs. "Listen kids, this will take time. There will be emotional trauma, outbursts and possibly even walking out the door just to escape for a few hours. But I promise you Stoick will never misinterpret something like this for the rest of life. Like I said your dad is stubborn and once his mind is made up then prepare for the kisses!"

They both chuckled at Gobber's humour. But that still didn't stop them from grabbing hold of his clothing. Their shoulder shaking slightly and the small sob coming from their mouths. Gobber tighten his grip on the teens as they begun to soak his top, kissing their hair, whispering gentle encouraging words.

The twins let go, their face tinted with red and snotty noses. They then smiled thanking him. Gobber winked ruffling their locks once more. "And more thing. Do not feel afraid to cry, keeping it bottle inside will do serious harm. But I guess I don't really need to tell you that after how many times you two burst the bubbles. I'll be here to help for moral support anyway".

Hiccup raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "But don't have to go back to work?"

"Your right I will, but since Stoick is one of the best when it come to business, he is going to help me move back into his branch meaning i'll will be staying in this area. Or a much better place would be your home permanently".

Hicca gleamed "Seriously, your not joking right?".

Gobber gasped "Lie! About something about this. That's just charming!" he waved his hands around causing them to giggle. "Well maybe I'll just change my mind and go back to-"

"No!" exclaimed the twins.

He nodded his head at the children's gullible, innocent faces. "Nah I'm just messing with you. You need me not just with home but treatment as well". Hiccup was puzzled but filled with understanding when Gobber touch his thigh.

"Someone has to show you the ropes lad and I'm just your perfect person. All four of us will take it one step at a time".

Giving the twins once last hug, he said that he would leave so the kids could rest before their father came to visit. When the blonde man left, the twins were preoccupied by their thoughts. It was only natural under the circumstances they had doubts their father would not adapt a new lifestyle so easily. However even they could see he was determined. The talk with Gobber had ease their heavy hearts. They will all take baby steps and then eventually maybe even a bigger step, but for now the siblings can relax knowing things were going to be different.

* * *

**Wow! 17 chapters! longest story I have ever done! Hope you love & like! And ill see you soon!**


End file.
